How to Seduce a Faunus
by HolyOrdersOtaku
Summary: Yang acknowledges that she has feelings for Blake, and decides to act on them, only to have it backfire. However, it didn't backfire in a way you'd think it would. Blake is enjoying this far more than she should. Rated T for language and suggestive themes. Bumblebee!
1. Chapter 1: Hook

_So, Blake was a faunus. That's cool,_ a certain blonde thought to herself. Yang only seemed to think of this in a positive light. Not in the usual sense, though. Oh, no, she thought about it in a far more sinister way, if sinister is the word to use. Mind you, it's not sinister in the sense that she was planning evil things for the cat-girl; at least, not unless you considered seducing an unknowing individual evil.

Yang had come to terms with her feelings ages ago. She knew weeks, maybe even months ago, that she had developed feelings for Blake. Maybe it was her calm air, or her sense of collectiveness in an otherwise mad environment, or maybe it was purely physical; Yang wasn't quite sure, and honestly didn't care. If it _was_ physical, then Yang felt that she knew how to pick them. The black haired beauty had a lovely pale complexion, eyes of Yang's favorite color of all time, an incredible figure, that adorable face she made when she read an interesting segment of a book, and, Yang's personal favorite, leggings that seemed skin tight. If Yang were a cat, she'd have purred at the thought.

So, when she and the rest of team RWBY recently found out that Blake was secretly a cat faunus, not only was she surprised with the others, but she also felt an extreme sense of excitement that bordered pleasure from the fact. She had asked Blake if it was okay to see her ears after she returned home, and the ninja girl obliged. Yang added to her mental checklist of all of Blake's amazing physical traits. _Sexy cat ears for a purrfect girl: check!_ She laughed inwardly at her own pun, but opted to keep it to herself for once.

So, presently Yang found herself walking back to her shared dorm after a strenuous workout at the gym and looking forward to a much needed shower. She entered the room and found that the only occupant was a certain bookworm, reading some thick hardcover that Yang could only assume was supposed to be an "interesting" piece of literature, but she didn't approve of books that spanned more than two hundred pages; she never did particularly enjoy reading.

"Whaddup!" Yang greeted with a grin. _I swear to God, one of these days I will tear you up!_ She inwardly thought. Blake was so engrossed in reading that she barely returned Yang's greeting with a light 'hello'. Yang tossed her gym bag aside as she walked to her closet to gather up her shower utensils. "So," she attempted to break the now awkward silence. "What are you reading?" _Yeah, just like the first time we met. Smooth, Yang. Your conversational genius knows _no_ bounds._

Blake, in response, merely lifted the seemingly one thousand page long novel so that Yang could clearly see the cover. It was blue with a knife or a dagger on the cover, but it was too far away for Yang to read the title.

"Is it…good?"

Blake nodded. "It's unique," she deadpanned, not really putting any effort towards Yang's attempts at conversation.

"Really?" Yang replied awkwardly. "What part?"

"All of it." The faunus girl said no more, and simply turned the page.

_Right_, she thought. "I'm just gonna, you know, take a shower." She grabbed her yellow towel and made her way to the door. "I'll be back in a few." As she made her way to the showers, she inwardly cursed herself for being such a failure. "Foiled by a stupid hardcover!" she muttered under her breath. _Oh well, there's always after I get back from the shower._

Roughly twenty minutes passed before Yang returned from the shower, wearing her night clothes and still towel drying her unkempt mess that passed for hair; although, it was a very lovely mess of hair in her opinion. To her slight surprise, Ruby and Weiss were still gone. Presumable, the pair was in the library studying, which meant that Ruby was being forced to work and Weiss was ordering her around.

"I'm back, my little kitty!" Yang declared proudly as she strolled towards hers and Blake's stack of beds that passed for bunks. Silently, she pondered how her bed hadn't fallen and destroyed Blake yet. Then again, her bed was just a _little_ bit more stable than Ruby's, which was hanging, almost literally, by a thread. "How's the book?"

"Depressing," Blake answered calmly, not sounding depressed at all. "A character I like just died."

Yang tilted her head in wonder, unsure of how someone could say that they felt slightly depressed with such a calm and even tone. "Right," she said, unsure of what the proper response should be. She shrugged and opted to look at Blake in thought. An idea had crossed her mind. It wasn't the first time that it had occurred to her, but she decided that now was the time to ask. "Hey, Blake, I have a question."

Blake nodded and set the book down, knowing that when Yang asked a question that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on reading. "What is it?" she asked, somewhat curious.

"You're a faunus," Yang started.

"…Obviously."

"And you have cat ears, which means that you're part cat."

Blake nodded, not sure where this going. "Yes," she replied stiffly.

"So, does that mean that you have a cat's tail as well?" Yang finally asked.

Blake facepalmed. Really, she should have seen this coming. If not from Yang, then maybe from Ruby. Honestly, the two sisters were so much alike at times that it was frightening. "No, Yang, I do not have a tail. Just the ears."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You sure?" Yang asked skeptically.

"Positive."

"Positively positive?"

Blake groaned. "I don't have a tail, Yang!"

"I don't believe you," the blonde stated with a slight grin.

Before she could stop herself, Blake blurted out, "What, do you want to check for yourself?" _Oh, Christ on a cracker, she totally just played me, didn't she?_ the faunus thought.

Yang's grin grew to a fully fledged smug smirk. "Are you offering?"

"Eat me," Blake retorted.

"Oh, naughty!"

"God damn it!"

_Screw it! Go for broke!_ Yang thought. "Come one, what's the harm in having a look?" She sat on Blake's bed and leaned seductively towards Blake.

"Yang," she started, now feeling nervous. "What are you doing?"

"Well, with any luck, you," the blonde answered.

Blake kept her nervous look for a few seconds longer before it broke away, revealing a smile that was graced by a loud laugh. "Oh God," she gasped between laughs, causing Yang to stop in confusion.

"W-what?"

"That has to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard!" Blake continued to laugh.

"Hey, if you're book hobby is anything to judge by, you don't hear very many pick up lines! At least give me some credit!"

"Yang," Blake began after she calmed down, wiping a tear from her eye after laughing so hard. "If you're pursuing me, then I'm going to have to turn you down on the grounds that you're looking for sex."

Yang blinked in confusion. "And that's bad because…why?"

"Simple; I'm not easy."

"So, what you're saying is that I have a shot at you?"

Blake smiled slightly as she pondered for a moment. "Tell you what: you get a chance to convince me to go out with you. Starting tomorrow, you have until Friday to talk me into it. If you fail to do so by the time the challenge is up, then you will have no hope of ever having me."

Yang stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"Tomorrow's Monday, Yang. If I were you, I'd be getting some rest. You've got a long week ahead of you."

Yang swore under her breath as she stood to pace the room. After a moment of consideration she turned to Blake, holding her right hand out. "You've got yourself a deal, kitty!" _I must have her!_ Yang thought.

Blake accepted the hand and they shook, officially starting the challenge. _This is going to be fun_, Blake mentally noted.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I feel like I start these AN's much the same: complaining about my lack of sleep which is brought upon by my chronic writing. I swear, that must be a medical condition or something. Anyhoot, ONWARD!

So, I went to bed at like 11PM eastern time and had a slight, non-story related idea, so I noted it down and then got distracted by the internet for an hour or so. At 1AM Eastern time, I laid back down and had THIS idea, so I had to get back up and write it. I have plans for this to be a 3 part story. I hope you like it, because I have no idea what the hell I'm actually doing for this.

BONUS: You get an internet cookie if you can figure out what book Blake is reading in this fic. Feel free to leave a review as well. Also, check out my other RWBY fics, in particular check out Team RWBY Plays! :D

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Line

Blake may or may not regret her decision before the week would be over. On one hand, she was giving Yang a taste of her own cocky medicine, and on the other hand Blake had single handedly destroyed a week's worth of reading time by issuing the challenge. That being said, she was still going to enjoy every second of it that she could. Sure, she may not be able to start reading the second book of the series that she just bought, but as she stared thoughtfully at the yellow book that featured a crown on the cover, she felt that her decision was going to be worth it in the end.

And thus began the week that history, as far as team RWBY was concerned, would remember with disdain and a little bit of discomfort.

The week Yang had to try her damndest to seduce Blake, the faunus girl.

* * *

**Monday**

Blake woke up with one less team mate in the room. Ruby and Weiss were already stirring and greeted her with a good morning, but the faunus noticed that there seemed to be distinct lack of yellow in the room. This actually made her worry. Not for Yang's well being, but for her own. _She's up to something_, Blake thought as she began to climb out of bed.

Before she could swing her legs over the edge of the mattress, the door barged open and startled all three of them. Standing in the doorway, holding a covered silver plate no less, was Yang Xiao Long. "Don't you dare get out of bed!" she exclaimed as she marched towards Blake.

"Let me guess," Blake answered. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Yup! Now get your butt back under those covers, and be prepared to taste _excellence_!"

Ruby and Weiss had both halted their morning routines to observe the commotion, not really sure what was going on. Blake only gave them a look that conveyed her message. _I'll explain later_. The duo shrugged and excused themselves, explaining that they were headed to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"Now then," Yang chimed, regaining Blake's attention. "Bon appétit!" She removed the lid and revealed something that genuinely surprised the faunus. On the plate were two slices of grilled salmon.

"Where did you get salmon?" Blake asked, her mouth watering as she yearned to devour the fish.

"Twenty-four hour grocery store at four in the morning," Yang beamed.

The black haired beauty stared at the blonde. "You went grocery shopping at four in the morning?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Blake groaned. "Why at four in the morning?"

"No reason. Now, eat up, my adorable little kitten!"

"I'm not so little," was all she could retort with before she smiled lightly and picked up the fork that Yang had provided. To her surprise, the fish was just as Yang had described it; excellence. "You _made_ this?"

"Not too bad, eh?" Blake could almost physically see Yang's ego rise to unseen heights. "I used to cook for Ruby when dad wasn't home. I've picked up a few tricks here and there."

The faunus smiled as she finished eating her breakfast, and she proceeded to get out of bed to dress herself for the school day. "Well, I'd say that it was a good first attempt to convince me to date you, _but~_ I'm gonna still say no. Still, you've got the rest of the week to keep trying."

"Seriously? This does nothing for you?" Yang was almost irritated, but she reasoned that it _was_ just her first attempt.

"Oh, it did something alright. It saved me from having to go to the cafeteria," Blake replied with a coy smile. "But did it win you my hand? Nope."

"Damn it!"

"Try again?"

Yang nodded and pumped her fist. "You know it! Blake, you will be mine before the end of the day!"

* * *

**Tuesday**

Blake woke up before Yang this time to avoid a second coming of breakfast in bed, and laughed silently at the blonde's attempts yesterday. _What was that about having me by the end of the day?_ She thought to herself. She decided it would be fun to wake Yang up this time, and so she gently woke up her other team mates to let them in on her plan. Ruby obviously agreed to it, and even though Weiss was slightly upset that she was woken up a little too early, she groggily agreed. In a word, she would describe what was about to transpire as hilarious.

With Ruby and Weiss now awake and fully prepared, Blake borrowed the tool for the job. Ah, the device that she currently held in her fingertips was notorious around the world. It signified devastation, importance, and absolute bullshit brought upon by snobbish individuals who felt an affinity for black and white stripes. Yes, it was Ruby's infamous whistle, destined to be the source of Yang's ruination and irritation. Blake nodded to her two partners in crime, who both promptly covered their ears, and gave her the green light. She inhaled deeply as she set the instrument to her lips, and blew as hard as she could.

The sound was earsplitting, and the Residential Office of Beacon was sure to get a noise complaint or two this morning. Yang, startled and disturbed by the sound, yelped and flailed about as she rolled and fell off of her bunk and into the floor. "Ow," she mumbled.

"Good morning, sunshine," Blake teased. "What's on your agenda today?"

"Hate you," Yang mumbled groggily as she rolled over on her stomach, her voice muffled by the carpet. "I hate you all."

"Hmmmmm, no you don't," Blake replied.

"Blake, I so hope you're worth it," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She stood up and rubbed her now bruised bottom.

"So, how do you plan on wooing me today, Yang?" Blake repeated.

"It's a secret!" Yang stated stubbornly. "You'll find out when it happens."

Some hours passed, and it was now lunch time. Yang had seemed to regress as far as tactics were concerned. Blake found chocolates in her locker, a poem in her desk, and a very badly drawn doodle of her that said 'I Wuv U!' in poor handwriting. Surely Yang's attempts from yesterday weren't the best she could do. There was the breakfast fish in bed, then there was all the pampering, and Yang had even given her a massage. Compared to yesterday, today's attempts were mediocre at best. She sighed, feeling as though she may have been a little too harsh on the blonde with this challenge. _No,_ she thought. _Commit to it! Let it run its course! You are going to enjoy this, Blake!_

The team sat around at the lunch table discussing the usual student gossip. Jaune accidentally tripped Pyrrha this morning, Nora forgot to lock the bathroom door and Ren found out the hard way, Cardin's an asshole and Nora is still adamant about breaking his legs, what's _really_ in Oobleck's coffee, and whether or not Port's mustache was a living organism were all topics that came up. Yang, however, wasn't really committed to the conversation, and she looked nervous as she eyed the room around her. Blake thought little of it at first until she saw a look of panic come onto the blonde's features.

"Hey, Yang," greeted the rabbit girl, Velvet, as she approached the table that they were all seated at. While none of team RWBY or JNPR had ever seen her in action due to conflicting schedules, it was common knowledge that the girl was exceptional in the magical arts. "I made that potion you asked for." She reached into a satchel that was at her side and produced a bright red liquid in a glass bottle.

Yang laughed nervously. "Yeah, uh…thanks, Velvet."

"No problem," she replied with a smile. "Good luck!" With that, the faunus turned and merrily walked away, purposefully steering clear of team CRDL's table.

Everyone turned to stare at Yang. Blake sighed heavily to seem as though she was irritated, but she was dying of laughter on the inside. "Is that what I think that is?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yang replied, sounding uneasy. "It's just a, you know, stamina booster for when I work out and stuff."

"A potion brewer doesn't skip off so happily for a physical enhancer," Blake pointed out.

"Maybe Velvet's just in a really good mood. You ever think of that?"

"Then you wouldn't mind if _I_ took a drink of it, would you?"

Yang froze. "Uh, s-sure! Go ahead," she answered, trying and failing to hide her excitement as she handed Blake the enchanted beverage.

Blake removed the cork…

And proceeded to stand up and walk to a nearby garbage can, where she poured the contents out before dropping the empty bottle into the trash. "No!" Yang exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

The black haired girl simply shook her head. "How did you plan on giving me a love potion?" Blake asked.

"I…uh…don't really know. I guess I was gonna work that out when I got there," Yang answered.

Blake smirked. "Nice try, Yang."

* * *

**Wednesday**

Blake sat alone in the library, finally getting around to reading the second book in a series that she had absolutely fallen in love with. She went through a lot of trouble to get to the library without Yang finding her, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the blonde found her and tried again to win her heart. Blake wasn't sure if Yang had kept track of how many attempts she had done, but Blake was most certainly keeping a tally of all of Yang's tries.

Currently, on the third day of the challenge, Yang sat at thirty-seven attempts overall. Breakfast in bed, pampering, chocolates, love potions, and a movie in the town later that same night were all droplets of water in the ocean of attempts thus far, and Blake found them to be quite amusing. Sure, she was starting to feel bad since she didn't expect Yang to keep trying as hard as she had been, but the faunus had a plan. As far as she was concerned, she was going to stick to that plan until the bitter end.

But now was not the time to think about that. No, now was the time to see the War of the Five Kings start up and to see who of her favorite characters were going to get killed off this time around. She certainly hoped it wouldn't be any of her favorites, but she doubted that would be the case; she knew this author's reputation.

She had barely read the prologue, however, when she thought she heard a series of rushed footsteps. She turned to see the source and found nothing. Shrugging it off as her imagination, she returned to the book at hand. The sound came again, forcing her to pause for a second time. _Something's up_, she thought, believing that Yang may have found her. She was about to stand up and make a discreet exit when something unexpected happened.

A certain blonde ran on full sprint towards Blake's table, slowed down ever so slightly, and jumped onto the table, sliding on her knees as she went. That wasn't what surprised Blake. What did surprise her was what was in Yang's hands: a saxophone. Without missing a beat, as soon as she came to a halt she began playing smooth jazz from the brass instrument.

Blake ripped out several sheets of paper from her notebook nearby, wadded them up, and shoved them into the open end of the instrument, silencing Yang's playing. "Hey, I was trying to be saxy for you!" she retaliated.

_God damn it, now she's got saxophone puns_, Blake thought. "You _are_ in a library, you know," was her only response as she turned and left the room.

"Oh, come on!" Yang yelled. "That one was good!"

* * *

**Thursday**

Blake was genuinely worried about Yang today. The blonde's count now rested at about fifty-two, and she hadn't tried anything all day. Now, if the day was still young then Blake wouldn't have thought twice about it, but it was going on ten in the evening. Blake was now seriously considering the possibility that she may have hurt her friend's feelings, and she wanted desperately to apologize. However, she forced herself to hold off on it. _Tomorrow,_ she thought. _Tomorrow is the last day, and I'll say sorry then_.

Still, she was worried about Yang, and the blonde hadn't returned to the dorm yet. "Hey, Ruby," Blake got her leader's attention.

"Yeah?" the younger girl answered.

"Am I being too hard on your sister?"

Ruby paused in thought for a moment. "I don't think she's used to being teased this much, especially since she's the one that does most of the teasing. Ordinarily I'd say that you might have taken it too far, but I know you wouldn't do this to her for the sake of being cruel."

"Of course not," Blake responded. "But my reasoning will be my secret until tomorrow."

Ruby nodded. "As long as you make it clear that you didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I'm sure she won't mind for too long. Just don't make a habit of torturing my sister; that's my job."

Weiss chuckled. "Actually, I think it's her job to torture _you_, Ruby."

A few moments later, as Ruby and Weiss prepared to go to sleep, Yang entered the room sluggishly. She seemed tired and a little depressed. She approached Blake slowly and met her eyes. "Hey, Blake, am I allowed to give up?"

If Blake had been drinking anything, she would have choked. "Why?"

"You clearly have no intention of going out with me. I don't want to drag this out any longer than necessary," the blonde reasoned.

_I'm an asshole_, Blake thought. She sighed. "Tomorrow is the last day, Yang. Do you think you can hold out until tomorrow night?"

"I…I can try if I have to," she replied. She started to zone out, lost in thought.

"Hey," the faunus said, regaining Yang's attention. "Cheer up, okay? If you didn't have a shot with me, I wouldn't have bothered to go through with all of this. I would have just turned you down and made you drop the subject forever, right?"

Yang thought for a moment. "I guess so," she finally answered.

"So, all you have to do is try a little harder."

Yang and Blake stared into each other's eyes as the blonde's thoughts raced with potential ideas. She kept scrapping the ones she'd already tried, as well as those she knew wouldn't work. She needed to get at least on effort in today, but she couldn't think of anything to say or do. Finally, after several minutes, she opted to go the simplest route. "Blake, will you go out with me?" she asked.

Blake smiled, seemingly pleased. "I must say that was your best effort yet," she said in reply. "However, I still must say no."

Yang fought back a tear as she hung her head. "Can I get some hints or something? What can I do to try to win you over?"

"If I give you a hint, you can't try again until tomorrow. Is that fair?" The blonde nodded. "Why do you want to date me?" she asked.

Yang stared at her for a moment. "Is that a legitimate question, or is that my hint?"

"Both," Blake replied. "I look forward to seeing what you do tomorrow."

With those final words, the lights were turned off and team RWBY fell into a slumber. Tomorrow was the final day, and Blake was starting to worry that her own plan may backfire due to her own ignorance. Still, she had to try at this point, lest her friendship with Yang be destroyed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So, I feel like an asshole for writing this now. I'm all for conflict in romantic relationships, but I feel as though I've taken that for a stroll down Douche-bag Lane. Oh well, it'll work itself out...maybe. This story is mostly told through Blake's "POV" in the third person, because I thought that we should know her thoughts on the matter. She's got a master plan and she feels terrible, but as I like to say, she's committed! Also, in case you've figured out what sort of gimmick I've gone for with the titles, I apologize. It's cheesy, and I really couldn't think of any better chapter titles. Still, they are fitting.

So, chapter 2 of 3, and part 3 will be out...sometime. I dunno. I don't do schedules. If I did, I'd be as punctual as VG Cats. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Sinker

**Friday**

When team RWBY would climb out of bed, they were going to notice a lack of yellow once again. This time, Yang wasn't in the kitchen cooking up breakfast for Blake, but rather she was walking the campus of Beacon in the early hours of the morning. She found that the scenery on campus was lovely enough to use as a backdrop for her own internal deliberation. The week thus far had been hell for her. Sure, it started off amusing enough. A challenge issued by that lovely minx of a team mate that simply couldn't be passed up seemed like a good idea, but she started to have doubts that she would ever make it with Blake. Yesterday, that was proven wrong to a certain extent, but Yang still felt a sense of trepidation and anxiety. According to the rules of the challenge, if she failed today she would never have a chance again, and that was enough to almost bring her to a panic.

_No, calm down,_ she thought. _Relax. Remember the hint. Why do I want to date her?_ The answer to that question was simple enough. _Because I have a crush on her and I love her. No, that's too simple! Think, Yang!_

A few more minutes of consideration gave her the next question that she needed to answer. _I love her? Why? Why do I love her?_ She stopped walking. In the early hours, before the sun had even considered showing its bright disposition, the courtyard she now stood in seemed dark and lonely. That was to be expected, considering the time, and it allowed Yang to enjoy the lonesomeness it gave her as she sat down on a nearby bench; she had just asked herself the million lien question, and now it was time to come up with an answer.

But was there an answer? Could a single word or even a single sentence give her the hope that she was searching for? She had been looking at the issue in the most simplistic of ways the entire time, not realizing that it may have been far more complicated that she originally anticipated.

She leaned her arms on the bench's back as she arched her back to look at the star filled sky. She could see a faint glow coming from the East; the sun was beginning its ascension, and she stared in wonder at the slowly changing sky. "Why do I love her?" she asked out loud for the first time.

How had their first meeting gone? Blake has helped Ruby out during the younger girl's initial Weiss encounter, so Yang dragged her over to the black haired faunus (who was still hiding that trait at the time) to say thank you. Yang's initial thought was that she was weird and too much of a bookworm, but that opinion changed the next day when they met again.

Yang had lost a strand of hair to a pair of Ursi, and she was absolutely livid. Looking back on it, Yang found it amusing. She killed one of the bear monsters and was about to confront the second when it just dropped at her feet; behind it was the dark beauty herself, who had tossed Yang a light, gentle smile.

_That smile_, she thought. _That smile could sooth an army of angry Beowolves._ She chuckled at her next thought. _Or an angry me after having my hair damaged._ Then there was the fight against the Nevermore. Without any real communication, the two of them were able to work flawlessly together. Sure, Ruby was on the center stage of that particular encounter, but Yang still felt as though she had bonded a little bit with Blake that day. In fact, after fighting the Nevermore, she was quite content that Blake was her partner.

She may be a bookworm, but that's not really a bad thing. She's well read, she extremely intelligent, she has loads more common sense that Yang does, and she was a striking beauty that put the most amazing artworks in the world to shame. Her exterior seems smooth and uncaring, but deep down she's lonelier than Weiss, more affectionate than Ruby, and stronger than Yang. She tries her hardest to not care, but she deeply depends on her team mates. Sure, she had run away when her faunus heritage came to light, but what else could she do? Weiss insisted that she should have come straight to her team and confronted them with her issues, but does a scared mind allow you to comprehend such options? _As far as Blake was concerned, based on her past experience, we would despise and shun her._ That concept broke Yang's heart.

She broke away from her thoughts to observe her surroundings. The sky was now turning a bright shade of blue as the sun rose gently over the horizon. "Guess I should get ready for breakfast," she said out loud to herself. As she stood up, her Scroll beeped with a new message. She assumed it was one of her teammates and checked it accordingly, but it was actually a school wide message from Ozpin.

[Waterlines broken: unplanned school holiday is in effect.]

Yang stared at the screen. Without water the bathrooms wouldn't work, and neither would the cafeteria, and, most importantly as far as the safety enforcers were concerned, no sprinklers in case of a fire. That meant that, unless they could be fixed in time (and clearly they weren't) the school would be forced to close until the issue was resolved. This also meant that breakfast would either be simple granola bars, or they would have to go out to eat.

Then, Yang had an idea.

* * *

An hour later…

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were finally stirring. Ruby and Blake were already donning their uniforms before Weiss finally climbed out of bed. She liked to sleep in a little longer, so she was always the last up. She always checked her scroll in the morning to double check her schedule when she saw the message from Ozpin.

She tossed the device back onto her desk and collapsed back on the bed. "There's no school," she said, muffled by her pillow.

Blake and Ruby shrugged and changed out of their uniforms and donned more casual attire. These two were the early birds of team RWBY; once they woke up they couldn't go back to sleep unless they had a distinct lack of rest. Blake turned to sit on her bed to read when she noticed Yang wasn't in her bed. "Ruby, where's your sister?" she asked.

Ruby turned and looked at Yang's bed. "I dunno. Maybe she went to get you breakfast in bed again?"

Blake sighed. "Maybe."

Ruby stepped closer to Blake and began whispering, trying not to disturb the now sleeping Weiss. "What is it that you plan on doing with Yang?" Her voice sounded concern, and Blake hoped that there wasn't any anger hidden within the light, gentle tone.

"Well," Blake began, but before she could continue, Yang slowly opened the door. Not out of hesitation, but out of inconvenience; in her arms were several paper bags from a local restaurant.

Yang met her teammates' gaze as she carefully tried to make her way to a table, almost dropping a bag in the process. "A little help would be great," she stated.

Blake nodded and grabbed two of the four bags and set them on the desk that belonged to her, as it was the closest. "What's all this?" she asked.

Yang grinned. "Breakfast!"

"Why? We could have gone to the cafeteria," Ruby stated.

"Didn't you get a message about school today?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Weiss said there was no school before she went back to bed."

"Then she forgot to mention that we don't have any running water for the foreseeable future, and so the bathrooms and the cafeteria are all off limits," Yang declared bluntly. "So, since I was already up this morning, I went into town and picked us up some breakfast."

Blake and Ruby eyed the bags. "That's a lot of food," Blake stated. "What all did you get?"

"Well, I didn't really know what to get for everyone, so I got everyone a bunch of stuff. We have our own mini fridge, so I thought we could save what was left over for later, or maybe give some to team JNPR." She approached the bags and started pulling items out. "Okay, chicken biscuits, cinnamon rolls, pancakes, hashbrowns, sausage biscuits, bacon, bacon, more bacon, just a little more bacon, regular biscuits, one big platter of scrambled eggs to share, and bacon."

Ruby went straight for the cinnamon rolls gleefully, while Blake just stared at the food in thought. "How much did all of this cost?"

Yang blushed shyly. "T-that's not important right now," she said. "I just wanted my team to have breakfast, so it was worth it, you know."

"How. Much. Did. It. Cost," Blake repeated slowly, emphasizing each word.

Yang looked away, not willing to look her crush in the eye. "Over one hundred lien," she answered quietly.

Blake sighed heavily. _Honestly, this girl_, she thought. She walked over to her bookshelf and grabbed her wallet. She pulled out twenty-five lien and handed it to Yang. "You _are_ going to accept this, you will _not_ argue the point, and you _will_ be happy about it."

Yang wanted to go against every part of that statement, but couldn't bring herself to argue, so she accepted the money and pocketed it. "Hey, Blake," she said to get the faunus's attention just as she was about to choose what food to eat. "Can I talk to you in the hallway?"

Blake nodded. _Here we go_, she thought. _You've been ready for this since Sunday!_ She followed Yang out of the room and closed the door behind her. "What's up?" she asked.

Yang cast her eyes to the floor, contemplating how to begin. "I was thinking this morning, and I don't know if I've found an answer to your hint. The only thing I could come up with was that I love you. And I do, Blake. I love you. I mean, sure I was just trying to seduce you before, but that had to come from somewhere, right? I don't just sleep around as I see fit. In fact…I've…never…" She trailed off, but Blake knew what she was getting at. She put a hand on Yang's shoulder, urging her to continue.

Yang nodded. "I love you, Blake Belladonna. There is no single reason as to why I do, but that just makes my affection for you that much deeper. You're smart, caring, brave, and strong, but your also scared, alone, and weak. I've known that much ever since you ran away from us. I don't want you to be afraid or by yourself anymore, and I don't care how weak you may be because I want to back you up."

Blake smiled lightly, almost tearing up. _Looks like I don't have to do anything after all._ She chuckled a little. "Is there more?" she asked.

Yang smiled in return, before adding, "You're also stupidly sexy, and I'm not sure how to handle that."

The faunus laughed. "So, anything you want to ask me?"

She nodded. "Would you be my girlfrie…" she was stopped by a pair lips meeting her own. It was the single most euphoric experience Yang had ever been through. She'd long since given up her first kiss, but it wasn't anything like this one. This one _meant_ something to her, and she wanted it to last as long as physically possible. Their lungs, however, would not comply for much longer. Over a minute passed before the pair separated for air.

They stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "You had every intention of going out with me, didn't you?" Yang asked.

Blake blushed sheepishly as she nodded. "I kind of wanted to do to you what you do to everyone else. You know, mess with you for a little bit."

Yang giggled. "Now I feel silly for getting all depressed yesterday."

Blake's smile faded. "Yeah, I didn't expect it to bother you so much. I want to apologize for that."

"Oh~?" Yang asked, regaining the teasing tone she usually carried. Blake felt a sense of dread, having gone without hearing that particular tone almost a week. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

Blake smiled again as she leaned in to Yang's ear to whisper, "If you can get our teammates out of the room for a few hours I'll show you." She turned and reentered the dorm room and began eating a chicken biscuit.

Yang's grin grew as she followed, and feeling that today was going to be the greatest day ever. It was still morning, after all. There was still time for _other_ things to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Warning: tad lengthy AN.

Finale! Did I do good? I feel like I did! I hope I did. Tell me what you thought about it if you would be so kind. Especially since when I had this idea I literally had NO IDEA what I was going to do. Even when I wrote Chapter 2, I didn't know what was going to happen in Chapter 3. I felt it should have come full circle, though. The title is "How to Seduce a Faunus," but in the end, who _really_ does the seducing? It sure isn't Yang.

By the way, if you haven't caught on by now, Blake's plan was to mess with Yang until the time ran out, at which point she would ask Yang out on a date. Of course, she started to feel awful, so with Yang's final push Blake decided to throw that plan out of the window!

You know what? I'm proud of this. I wrote a serious (with a touch of humor) fic and it WASN'T a one shot. YAY!

I'd like to write more ship-fics, but God only knows when I'll get another idea I'll like. Oh well.

Quick shout out to Half-Blind Otaku and TigerLilly22: You guys are cool and I appreciate your reviews. If you haven't read anything by either of these individuals, I highly recommend that you do.

Enough of this long as AN!

Till next time!


End file.
